


Coco's Model

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blushing, Couple, F/F, Flirting, Girlfriends - Freeform, Homosexuality, Kissing, Lesbians, Lingerie, Lots of kissing, Love, Romance, Sapphic, Sassy, Sexy, Short, Steamy, lesbian couple, lots of flirting, loving, mild nudity, not much to tag, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something else I wrote long ago and now I'm uploading it here. | Before departing for their weekly date, Coco continues her ritual of lovingly dressing up her bunny faunus girlfriend. This time, she chooses some lingerie for Velvet to wear.





	Coco's Model

“Please, Coco. Don’t make me wear it!” Velvet pleaded with innocent and watery eyes as she stood in front of the mirror in the rather translucent slip covering her bust and midriff, only barely hiding the lace underneath that clothed the rest of her. 

Coco was savage when it came to picking out clothes for her little bunny to wear for their dates and nights alone. Velvet, of course, was a lot more retained and self-conscious about her body and her mind as opposed to her team leader and girlfriend. 

Of course, it wasn’t that the timid Velvet didn’t trust the bold and alluring Coco to pick out the very best outfit for her to wear. It was just that the lingerie wasn’t the outfit, it was the little present for Coco when they returned to the dorm; it was only for her and made Velvet see herself differently and she never liked that at all. She could hardly keep her eyes open to look at her slim and petite build in the long mirror of Coco’s walk-in closet. It was how it hugged her skin, how it amplified her figure and made her look stunning, beautiful. The thong covering her core, the lacy bra around her beautiful breasts and the slip covering her midriff. Velvet could also hear Yatsu and Fox outside; they weren’t talking about her, or that she was going on a date with Coco or that they were daring to pick each other’s outfits. The two guys were just talking about the usual guy stuff, besides the only person that could see them if he tried was Yatsu; Coco often frequented walking out of the shower in just her towel when Fox was sitting in her chair listening to his music with his blind eyes wide open. Velvet knew she could never have that confidence, even if the man was completely blind. 

The timid and self-conscious bunny faunus was far too negative about her frame and body to ever do that. And the same was for this, wearing the brown lace that currently draped her body. 

While Coco thought she looked gorgeous, Velvet did not see herself like that. 

She didn’t like the lace much at first feeling. It was strange, something she had never tried on before and it felt too classy and executive to drape her skin, her body confidence was so low. She turned to her date as she was picking out the perfect pair of heels for the faunus to wear with the long dress she had picked from her set; Coco was fortunate to have clothes for all her teammates. She was such a curator of fashion and all things chic. “Please Coco, I look awful.” The faunus cried out, pulling her rabbit ears over her eyes to hide her dismay. 

Coco saw the insecurity all over Velvet, how she was fretting more than she ever had. It was cute but in the end serious, concerning to the team leader that her date was so worried that she looked horrid and Coco's smiling grin drooped when she saw the sadness in her girlfriend's eyes. And Miss Adel had had plenty of experiences to see Velvet in less than this, in plenty of lights such as this one. They had been more than intimate in the closet before, the lingerie was not needed. Coco Adel was a firm believer in body liberty and so it was a normal thing to shed clothes to her, no matter how much she adored them. Then again she remembered that one of the reasons she adored the small bunny was because she was almost a polar opposite to her own strong nature. Velvet was shy and often easy startled or made nervous; being in such a set of luxurious lingerie would, of course, make her embarrassed and on edge. 

It was different for the leader, Coco was never nervous, she was so full of confidence she made it up for others; namely, she made it up for Velvet Scarlatina. She was bold and confident and never took no for an answer when she made up her mind, and here she had made up her mind once she saw the rabbit faunus looking amorously adorable in the translucent brown lingerie.

She moved in close, brushing the long curtain of brunette hair away from Velvet’s shoulder and planting a soft and passionate kiss on her bare skin, making her hot at the touch of affection. Velvet was always made suddenly warm whenever Coco kissed her body from behind in that way, slow and sensational. 

It was her emotional tie to Coco, how the faunus had bonded to her with her soul and emotions. Velvet would die for her, just to be with her.

“You look stunning Velvet,” Coco whispered, running her hands slowly down Velvet’s arms, making the faunus more flushed and nervous and keeping her bunny ears over her eyes. “And besides, only I’m going to see it bun.” Coco alluded and reminded her in her deep and silky voice. It was a stark jolt of realisation to the faunus. Coco was the only person who was going to see her in this underwear; she had been one of the only people to ever see her in her underwear. And less.

The leader moved her hands lovingly to gently grab at Velvet’s trembling, smaller fingers and move them away from clutching at her ears, making her look at herself with the stronger and more experienced woman behind her. “See? Only I’m looking and you look gorgeous bun.” Coco reassured her. 

Velvet’s insecurities subsided momentarily, looking at not herself in the reflection, but her leader, her strong and outgoing leader who was never shaken, who made her feel invincible because she was so. Coco looked down, revealing her mocha coloured eyes in the mirror; Velvet was instantly drawn to look at them with their swirls and her leader’s alluring smile underneath. “Look at that cute face,” she drew the faunus’s attention to her own adorable face still blushing and her lips trembling a little as Coco continued to drape her lavish fingers all over her body, planting another soft peck on her neck, increasing her internal temperature. 

“Coco...” Velvet breathed heavily, wanting the caressing to continue but at the same time wanting it to stop so they could continue getting dressed. It always took Coco forever to settle on what she would dress her faunus in whereas Velvet took mere minutes to pick out something quaint and lovely for her leader. 

“Who could say no to that face bun?” Coco smiled devilishly into the mirror. 

Velvet was overcome, at Coco’s mercy almost while the leader decided to be bold and move her hand upward, grasping at Velvet’s chest while moving her right hand down to her hips and then trailing down the smooth flesh of her leg, making the faunus tremble with a nervous lust. She moved her own hand upward, placing it tenderly on Coco’s cheek as she formed a seal around Velvet’s neck with her plump lips and began to bite down gently. There was a sudden gasp, a faint release from the faunus as Coco began to suck at the lump of her. It always made her tingle whenever Coco marked her and now was no different. 

It was short-lived, however. Fox made a coughing spasm from the main dorm; he had removed his headphones and was doing something else and must have heard Velvet’s resonance from the closet. 

“You guys are going to be late. The table is booked for eight thirty and it’s eight!” He reminded them in his rather earthy voice, like a smoother form of sandpaper gently grazing another rock. “And you know how long it takes for you to get her ready, Coco.” He added, moving over to the kitchen area by the sounds of his trailing tones; all second-year dorms at Beacon had a small kitchen zone where the students could make small meals. Nothing big but at least edible, although not with Coco’s cooking skills. There was a reason she was the fashion guru of the team and not allowed within five feet of the kitchen, especially when Yatsu was preparing a small feast late at night. Coco burned literally everything when she attempted to cook. Even ice...

She cursed with a bitten lip after removing her lips from Velvet’s neck. At this point, she was perfectly content to stand in front of the mirror and fondle her little bunny all evening, not bother with the dinner date they had planned, but she knew Velvet loved going out to eat at a fancy restaurant. 

To her surprise the faunus turned around, grabbing her date’s cheeks and kissing her passionately on the lips. 

“If you’d rather, I can cancel the table and we can stay in?” She suggested, knowing that Coco would indeed rather stay in and just spend time together, maybe watch a movie and have her faunus prepare some treat in the kitchen for the pair. “I’ll even wear the dress you picked out.” Then she suddenly became nervous, wanting to say something far away from normal cuteness. “M..Maybe you… Maybe you could… put me in it and then t..take it off again?” She stammered, trying to be alluring and sexy because she knew Coco found her so attractive; Velvet never tried to be that lusty on purpose, or even on accident. 

Coco smiled, giggling a little and then kissing her date, intertwining their fingers at their waists adorably. She pulled away and giggled again as Velvet blushed and her ears flopped down both sides of her head, she was slightly stupefied. 

“Actually bun, I think we should go out. You deserve to look beautiful in public dear” Coco told her and kissed her again before walking to fetch her the long and complimenting brown dress she had that was perfect for the faunus. “And besides,” she called back. “I can always take this off you when we get back and the boys are passed out on the sofa” she giggled, winking back to her date. If Velvet was feeling comfortable in the lace covering her, she was straight away thrown back into her pool of anxiety upon seeing the gorgeous dress Coco was holding up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know this isn't the best and I wrote it a while ago, but if you liked it could you please leave a comment? it would really help!


End file.
